


enlightenment

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, its a follow up to the story where they played cards, uhm... maybe could be seen as a character study on dramatique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: “You can be anyone you want with a mask,” Merlin mused quietly. “If you don’t show your face, you can be anybody.”





	enlightenment

“Do you know why I told you about my true nature?” 

 

Merlin’s soul nearly lept out of his body, whirling around to see Dramatique - once again maskless, showing off his admittedly pretty face - with a smug, shit-eating grin on his lips. A fang was poking out, eyebrows raised. Again, he appeared as if he were anticipating something - perhaps another unexpected guess - from Merlin. But their card game was long over and Merlin was never one to keep messing around when the time called for it. 

 

“Do I have to play another round of cards for you to tell me? If so, then, I don’t care.”

 

Dramatique frowned, crossing his arms. “No! That wouldn’t be fair! To you, at least. I let you win last time.”

 

Whatever made him feel better. Someone who purposely loses doesn’t get that hot of an attitude over it, but then again, Merlin really didn’t care. He’s got more than enough on his mind than to worry about this guy. 

 

“Let me ask a better question then. Why do you think I chose the masks to wear?”

 

An interesting turn of events.

 

“I can’t say I know. Enlighten me, please.”

 

“That wouldn’t be any fun.”

 

Merlin studied his face for a second, pretending he was taking his time to string together an answer when he already knew the truth. What was the one purpose, always romanticized and said about masks? It would be the only reason he would do it. Still, Dramatique was himself, and there was no doubt about that.

 

“You can be anyone you want with a mask,” Merlin mused quietly. “If you don’t show your face, you can be anybody.”

 

“Anyone.” Dramatique repeated. “Which, you’re pretty close, by the way. Almost hit the nail on the head.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Dramatique finally came to stand at Merlin’s side, leaning on one hand as he looked out over the railing Merlin was busy staring off to moments ago before he’d interrupted him.

 

“I can also be no one. If you put on a mask, and then you take it off… who are you?”

 

“To people, you’re absolutely new.”

 

“Right! Now you get it!”

 

Merlin couldn’t help but laugh just a little at the logic. In a very weird way, it made sense. He understood. Yet, that didn’t entirely clarify why Dramatique wore the masks. Sure, he could be nobody. But why even put yourself into the world as a somebody with the masks on? 

 

He’s sure he won’t find out right away if he asks, but another question is burning away on the tip of his tongue.

 

“So why tell me?”

 

As if waiting for that follow up, Dramatique’s chuckle shook Merlin’s heart. He didn’t respond right away, eyes trained on something in the distance. Merlin briefly considered him never even getting an answer, not until Dramatique slowly pushed himself off of the railing, facing Merlin fully as he extended his hand.

 

“Cause you’re nobody, like me. We’re similar in a lot of ways. You choose to live your life as a shadow, merely trailing behind important things in order to keep a watchful eye on the world. You don’t put yourself out there. You, in a way, wear a mask while at the same time not wearing one at all.”

 

It’s an odd thing to assume of someone, but before Merlin can even get some denial out of his mouth… he acknowledge fairly quickly that he’s right. He found that his mouth had closed on its own, whatever he was going to say lost to the far dark corners of his mind. Instead, he reached a hand out until it was clutching Dramatique’s shoulder. 

 

“Well, I guess that makes us absolutely nobodies together, doesn’t it?”

 

Dramatique laughed, fangs and all gleaming in the soft light above them.

 

“I believe it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> oof i wanna write more about these two


End file.
